Noel LaBlanc
Noel LaBlanc is psychochainsmokernarcolepticjunkie. Basics *'Full name: '''Noel Mathieu Fletcher LaBlanc *'Nickname(s): Nolle, Christmas *'Age: '''About 30 years *'Birthday: 'Thursday, 25th December 1980 *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual (with some exeptions *brick'd*) *'Species: 'Human *'Birth Place: 'Chigago, Illinois, USA *'Current Residence: Chicago, Illinois, USA *'Occupation: '''Contract killer *'Relationship status:' Single. Kinda. Personality Noel's most common state of mind is calm and slightly grumpy. He often uses strong language because of which he can come across as rude and aggressive even he's normally not. But when he is, he's really angry and therefore dangerous. This doesn't happen very often though, because he has learned to stay cool in most stituations. On the other hand happiness, or something close to that, is a bit more common feeling. To Noel happiness means such things as finding a good hooker, getting high and so on. Noel has narcolepsy which causes him to fall asleep occasionally. It was diagnosed when he was around 16-17 years old and it's why he dropped off from school. Narcolepsy isn't a huge part of his life, he's just more tired than an average person, should take a nap sometimes and has to take his medicine (which he "accidentally" overdoses once in a while). Long relationships aren't the thing for Noel. His opinion is that he hasn't met a single woman who wouldn't care about his rather reckless lifestyle or wouldn't want to have children after a few years. He says that he's not a father type. Despite this he probably has many children around the world but who he doesn't know that excist, simply because "you can't always remember to wear a condom". Even Noel kills people as his job he isn't actually a psychopath, just his morals are a bit twisted. He thinks that if the rationale is good enough you can do anything without feeling sorry about it. His explanation why killing people for money is alright is "if you're hungry you pay a butcher to kill a pig, if you hate someone/someone makes your life difficult/etc. you pay me to kill that person". Noel also has some addictions such as smoking. He's a chainsmoker so he smokes quite a lot and that has made his voice a bit husky. He's very picky about the cigarettes he smokes and that causes some trouble since the kind that is his favourite isn't sold in the US anymore. Buying cigarettes is one reason why he travels a lot. Medicine is another addiction of his, mostly due to the actual purpose, keeping him awake, but also because he occasionally overdoses them, practically using them as drugs. But hey, at least he's not alcoholic. Even he does like whiskeys and wines and so on. Physical characteristics Noel's body type is quite slim, but not underweight. He's rather tall, around 180cm (about 5"9') but his poor posture makes him seem a bit shorter. He's not very muscular and has some hair in his chest and arms. His hair is slightly curly and very deep, dark brown and his eyes are almost black. He has dark circles around his eyes because of tiredness partly caused by narcolepsy. Noel's health isn't very good. He has cold hands and feet, husky voice and other typical harms that heavy smoking causes. He gets cold every now and then and can't run too far before he's too exhausted to keep going. Generally he seems very grumpy and has a lazy, annoyed look in his eyes. His most usef outfit is a dark blue pinstripe suit with a vest and a cravat/tie. He knowingly doesn't keep the suit very formal-looking by letting it get a bit shabby. When the weather gets colder he does'nt bother to wear clothes that are warm enough. Background Noel was born in Chigago but since both of his parents were born in France he's technically 100% French. He speaks both english and french but prefers to be called French rather than American. ''(More will be written when I'm not lazy) Relationships ''(The story is very incomplete, not many characters yet